


Hotcakes

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "Gods, you've grown so much. You've blossomed into the warrior I always knew you'd become. I'm so proud of you, my prince." Xander opens his heart to Corrin after Corrin serves him breakfast. In the wake of a heartbreaking night, Corrin realizes there's much more to the Prince of Nohr-and to their bond-than he originally thought.





	Hotcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Thank you for joining this journey. I'm happy to have you!
> 
> I could go into a long explanation on how this story came to be, but I'll just come out and say this: Xander's backstory and a certain Xander scene in Birthright hurt me. They hurt me badly.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Corrin was well on his way to tackling the greatest challenge of all. His weaponry was set, and his courage was as solid as a dragon's scales. He would be setting out alone, but the task at hand required solitude. No one else could bear the burden with him. So the only thing left on his to-do list was tackle the task that would forever change the course of history. He-

Had to make an edible batch of hotcakes.

It was a challenge that promised to be simple. Hopefully that promise would be kept. After all, Xander had done nothing but shower him in an infinity of goodness-which included the greatest hotcakes known to creation, made from the freshest ingredients found in the Nohrian Royal Market. It was a simple dish, quick, easy and delicious enough to appease tiny stomachs during maelstroms of heartache. Despite being dragged through cascades of emotional hellfire, Xander made sure his tiny siblings had smiles on their faces-and a good surrogate father had to make breakfast, right? So hotcakes were the order of the day, from time to time. There were other masterpieces delivered from Xander's hands from time to time, but there was something special about his thin, crispy hotcakes that stuck with Corrin. Perhaps it was the hand-made syrup. Perhaps it was the way Elise's face lit up whenever they were served. It may have been the glimmer of satisfaction on Xander's face.

So hotcakes it was. There would be no better way to lift the Prince of Nohr's spirits. Unless, of course, Corrin's hotcakes killed him, which would leave the Kingdom of Nohr in an even bigger uproar than it was already in. Not to mention he'd have to be executed for assassinating Xander and there would be tears. So he'd taste test one. If he was still breathing in five minutes, they would pass inspection. Asking Jakob or Felicia to test one was definitely out of the question-Corrin cared about everyone under his wing far too much to put any of them at risk.

Why the hotcakes? They would be the perfect pick-me-up after a long, excruciating night. Xander had only been a part of their castle for two nights, and while the others received him with euphoric, loving arms, both of those nights were horrendous. It couldn't have been because of a disorienting transition from King Garon's castle to Lilith's astral plane. There was no way in Heaven, Creation or Hell Garon's castle was even anything remotely close to comfortable. Something else triggered the nightmares, the screaming, the tears. The hurt. The pain etched into the prince's face. Him being stabbed minute after minute, hour after hour, crying. Crying out Corrin's name. Reaching, holding, weeping. Falling apart like parchment against flame.

Corrin was an anchor those two nights, the last night being far worse than the first. Not once did the Lord of Fort Unity leave the other's side, hand in his, sweeping Xander into his arms whenever tears overwhelmed him. The hours following an awakening drew out as though those nightmares never plagued him, but the pain was there, as clear as day. Corrin saw it, felt it, felt as though the pain belonged to him. And so, with every unfolding moment, the hatred he bore himself deepened. There was already the ongoing conflict between Hoshido and Nohr tearing into him-being completely oblivious to Xander's pain drove invisible blades into his skin, each one slowly drawing blood while infusing his flesh with poison.

So hotcakes it was. Something needed to be done to thank Xander, after so many years of babysitting, training, mentoring, loving, counseling. After so many years of the prince shelving-no, forfeiting-his own life to look after siblings. One of which wasn't even blood. All the while under King Garon's lock and key.

Xander may have been duteous. He may have been the most dutiful royal to ever walk the face of creation. He may have even been more duteous than Arthur-and Gods, that said volumes. But if Corrin hated King Garon, it went without a doubt that Xander hated him a hundred times more. 

Time to shelve thoughts of the malevolent, false king. Thinking of Garon would have Corrin burning down his little home. If he was going to burn down anything, he'd wake up his former brother first. No reason to sacrifice someone that had already suffered far too much, over stupid mistakes. So back to the hotcakes it was, batter at the ready, syrup waiting to be finished. If they went well, he'd make them for his entire army-no, family. First, it was time to see if they wouldn't kill Xander. Someone that had spent far too many hours in tears, reaching for him, screaming his name. Weeping, clinging to him fiercely enough to draw blood. Corrin envisioned his former brother as someone that had never shed a tear, and never would. So did Elise. After all, it was the mighty, regal Prince Xander of Nohr they were infatuated with. He was invincible! Unbreakable! Right?

Not according to his first two nights at Fort Unity.

Corrin stirred the batter, thinking. Thinking of the last four hours. Thinking of the pain etched into Xander's face. By Gods, he would protect him. They may not have been birth brothers, but their connection hadn't been broken. It had only been made stronger. By the Heaven's Grace, Corrin would fight for him. Would die for him. Would keep him safe from everyone and everything, King Garon included. 

If he was willing to take on the forces of Hell for the older swordsman, surely he could make an edible batch of hotcakes.

Corrin eventually emerged victorious! It only took about ten thousand tries, but edible hotcakes were finally born! Along with piping hot syrup. There was no better way to celebrate than with a dance and a shout, so on the chef went, pot in hand and spirits at their highest. Their castle was still standing, Xander was still sleeping peacefully, the birds had not yet awakened and his masterpiece-his very first masterpiece-was complete! So much for being the sheltered, innocent prince that would burn water!

"I did it! I, the great Corrin of Fort Unity, have made the greatest hotcakes known to man! Bow in fear of my greatness!"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Odin, little prince."

"Maybe I have," the castle's lord warmly replied, after putting forth a little shriek of surprise and almost tripping over himself. He met the seasoned swordsman's weary, bittersweet, infinitely kind eyes with a smile. Waves of relief and excitement collided with equally powerful waves of sadness. Elise's brother, although having just emerged from slumber, wasn't at all rejuvenated. Not to mention his 'slumber' was anything but peaceful. Corrin approached and settled the hotcakes on the countertop near his bed-Xander's resting place for the last two nights. "Nothing wrong with letting loose from time to time, though," he continued, infinite fondness sweeping through him at the thought of his newfound family. "Didn't use to think so, but Odin and the others have taught me a great deal."

Eyes that reminded Corrin of constellations twinkled. "I see. I thank the Gods every moment of my life for blessing you with such wonderful companions. You were not lonely, little prince. They kept you safe and happy in my absence, and for that I will always be grateful."

Corrin bowed his head, stabbed by a hundred lances. _YOU'VE been lonely, though._

"By the way, are those hotcakes?"

"They are," the younger swordsman declared, happiness brightening his eyes like fireflies. The cakes and syrup were soon split between the two, settled onto dishes kissed by the morning's soft glow. The light within Xander's eyes cast Corrin's spirit into the skies, making him lighter than a feather. 

"Just like the ones you used to make! At least I _hope_ they are. They shouldn't kill you because I've already had one, and here I am. You might wanna take a smaller bite, though. Just in case."

Sunlight and pure blue waters flooded Corrin's spirit in a heartbeat, born from the smile that grew on Xander's face. Not only was the first bite safe, it was apparently enough to give birth to dawn, life, time. "This reminds me of the times I used to make them for all of you," he confessed, his voice as soft as dawn's first kiss. He chuckled, the sound akin to water dancing over pebbles. "Leo never ate them, but at least he was pleased with the syrup."

"Pleased? Xander, he _drank_ the syrup. He didn't eat it. He _drank_ it. Inhaled it. Let's not forget the Great Toothache."

The veteran swordsman's laughter awakened the stars. "Elise's healing magic came in rather handy that morning. He still has a bit of a sweet tooth, though. Rather troublesome, that one."

"Leo and I tried to make you breakfast one morning, to thank you," Corrin chuckled. "It didn't turn out very well!"

Laughter bound them together in the moments that followed, their morning calm fragile and desperarely needed. The hotcakes and syrup remained a part of their unfolding moments, not at all lethal and responsible for ushering in some much needed magic. Sadness erupted in Xander's eyes moments down the road, once again clashing with the evening's deep, ethereal radiance. 

"Thank you, Corrin. it's difficult for me to remember the happier moments of our lives. How did you manage the recipe, by the way?"

Corrin's eyes widened in alarm. Momentarily suppressing the need to draw Xander into his arms, he rubbed the back of his neck while confessing to everything. "The recipe? Ah, truth be told, I don't even know. I just went off of memory. The way your hotcakes made me feel. Did I come pretty close to your recipe?'

Xander cupped his face, then kissed his forehead. And in those fleeting moments, Corrin touched the stars.

"You did, little one. Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything."

The gratitude wasn't just for the hotcakes. Remembering their last two nights, the nights in which Corrin held a weeping, unbreakable, regal swordsman, the morning's chef winced when the prince's lips met his forehead. All at once, his insecurities and grief over an ongoing conflict were replaced with fortitude, forged in ancient flame. He wanted to end everything, right then and there, for the sake of _both_ families. For Xander. For the gentle, heartbroken, sobbing soul that had been strong far too long.

Hands still cupped Corrin's face. Fingers caressed the younger swordsman's face, accompanied by divinely gentle, sad eyes.

"Gods, you've grown so much. You've blossomed into the warrior I always knew you'd become. I'm so proud of you, my prince."

Right then and there, Corrin blinked. He didn't want to protect Xander as a fellow Prince of Nohr, nor did he want to protect him as a lifelong brother.

_I didn't kill Xander with my hotcakes, but I think I've got another problem._


End file.
